


Pull my hair, beautiful

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Phichit waited for his chance for so long, and now that Christophe was in his bed, he was going to treat him like he deserves





	Pull my hair, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).



Victor was holding his annual “Day I fell in love with Yuuri” celebration (not to be confused with their first date anniversary or their wedding anniversary or the “Day I told Yuuri I loved him” annual celebrations). Christophe, being the great friend he was to both men, was helping them set up.

Currently, he was running to the florist to get some more petals to float in the bowls Victor insisted being on the tables.

When he walked back in, Phichit had arrived and he wrapped an arm around him as they walked inside.

“Thanks, Chris, you’re a lifesaver!” Victor snatched the box and started to rip it open, heading to the first table.

Christophe rolled his eyes and turned to Phichit. “So, what’s your job today?”

Phichit laughed a little. “Make sure Victor doesn’t get naked.”

Christophe joined in on the laughter. “And here I thought that helping him set things up was the hard part!”

“Nah, not for such a good boy like you!” Phichit smiled as he pulled away to give Yuuri a hug.

Christophe stared after him for a bit, trying to ignore the odd phrasing. A little later, after the third bottle of sake was pulled from Victor’s hands, Christophe tagged out and passed him to Yuuri for a few minutes.

Phichit met him outside. “Rough night?”

Christophe laughed. “Yuuri’s Dad keeps giving him alcohol. He must not remember the naked yoga.”

Phichit shrugged. “Either that or he enjoyed it. I mean, Yuuri had to get it from somewhere.”

“Chitty, I do not need that mental image.”

Phichit grinned and leaned closer. “Mmhmm, I’m sure you haven’t had a few nights thinking about that yourself.”

“That’s a different topic.”

Phichit leaned in the rest of the way and whispered into Christophe’s ear. “I bet you do. Do you picture being sandwiched between our two best friends?”

Christophe went to respond, but Phichit kissed his neck. He had to be a bit careful not to push it too far. He just needed Christophe eager, not make him think it was a cheap fuck in the back of an onsen- a story to tell to future lovers. No, Phichit waited this long and he was ready to keep Christophe forever.

“No, you wouldn’t do that… too much of a good boy. Promiscuous, but never slutty. You do have standards. People always got that wrong about you.”

Christophe swallowed and nodded.

“You are always so careful. Toeing that line perfectly. People who watched you closely know just how good you can be. I bet you never left a single person unsatisfied.”

Phichit kissed the skin right below his ear and then walked away, back into the crowd. Christophe cursed and adjusted himself before heading back into the party and finding Yuuri and Victor hanging off of each other and far more drunk than they should be after a few minutes.

Phichit slid up next to them and helped keep them from doing anything  _too_ embarrassing, randomly commenting on how Christophe was doing an amazing job.

The first few compliments were easy to ignore as Phichit being himself. He loved to make people smile. But the oddly specific phrasing had made Christophe adjust his pants more than once… and the smirks from Phichit told him that it was on purpose. Not to mention those kisses.

By the time Yuuri and Victor were shoved into their room for the night, Christophe was about ready to either kill Phichit or kiss him.

Phichit faked a yawn and trudged off to his room, the scales tipping decidedly towards  _kill._

Christophe watched as he glanced over his shoulder. “Be a darling and get some rest. You worked _hard_ all day and I’ve always heard a good day’s work makes for easy sleep.”

The door was shut before Christophe could respond. He stood in the hallway in silence, a few minutes passed and Christoph knocked on the door.

"Hmm?" Phichit peeked through the door.

"You realize you have been a goddamned brat all day, Chitty?" Christophe spoke, his voice drole.

“That was the point.”

Christophe pushed the door open and guided Phichit to the bed. “When did you figure it out?”

Phichit laughed. “Chris, _please._ Anyone who spends more than a few hours with you could spot your praise kink.”

Christophe blushed a bit at that.

“It’s just my luck that you’re so damn easy to praise. I think I could spend my whole life complimenting you and never run out of new things to say.”

Christophe groaned. “Chitty…”

“Mmhmm. From your pretty eyes to your gorgeous legs, not to mention your heart.” Phichit leaned forward and kissed Christophe once. “And I hope you’ll give me enough time to compliment it all.”

Christophe looked at him. “Enough time?”

“Yeah. If you haven’t noticed, I like you.”

Christophe nodded. “I figured it was like always.”

Phichit frowned at that. “That’s what you think of me?”

Phichit knew Christophe’s past. More than once the older man had been head over heels only to find out the other person was barely in it at all. Not to mention the meltdown after Masumi when he quit skating and talked about their future. What Christophe thought was a relationship, Masumi thought was a convenient setup with a friend- Masumi had felt awful, he assumed Christophe knew… but apparently, all the talks involving Genevieve had been misunderstood. It took a few years, but now they were back to being friends.

Christophe was still hurting from it though, obviously.

“I mean-” Christophe started.

“I get it. I do. But if I just wanted a reliable fuck I would’ve jumped you at a competition, not waited until now.”

Christophe was looking at his hands.

“I’ve known you a good eight year now, Chris. I would not play with your heart like that.”

“I know-”

“No, you don’t. But I would like a chance to show you?”

Christophe looked over at him and nodded. Phichit stood from the bed and pushed him back until he hit the wall, crawling into his lap as soon as Christophe settled. “I have wanted this, _you,_ since that first skate I ever saw of yours.”

Christophe nodded.

“Yuuri always made me watch, you know? I was still in juniors for another few years so I hadn’t started checking out the competition yet. I was absolutely head over heels by the end of the skate.”

“Which song?”

“The Way You Look Tonight.”

“Josef loved that song and that routine.”

“I did too.” Phichit kissed his neck, “loved how you looked like you were dancing with someone out there.”

“He made me use the old version and watch every Fred Astaire movie out there.”

Phichit laughed.

“Don’t make fun of me! I wanted Bublé’s version!”

Phichit hummed against his neck. “Yes, but… that one was perfect. And dressing you up like the brat pack… classic.”

“It was just a modified suit.”

“You pretended to have a cigarette and a whiskey.”

“Both of which I heard about from Josef…”

He pulled Phichit into a kiss, one had on the side of his neck, the other around his waist. Phichit played with the hair on the back of Christophe’s neck. “Really wanna suck you off.”

Christophe nodded at that, helping Phichit get his shirt off and then pulling his own off. Phichit grabbed lube from his bag. “Wanna finger you too.”

Christophe nodded and started to get his pants off, watching Phichit dig through his bag and panic a bit. He finally laughed and held up a small bottle coming up to the bed to see Christophe stroking himself.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

Christophe smirked. “Hopefully many many little deaths, Chitty.”

Phichit swore under his breath and climbed up, pressing Christophe to lay on the bed. Christophe pulled his leg to the side and watched as Phichit started kissing up his legs.

“You know these legs have been in  _millions_ of wet dreams. Men, women, and everyone else along the along the full rainbow.”

Christophe fidgetted under him.

“You always take good care of everyone else. How often has anyone taken care of you?”

“Chitty…”

“You’re allowed to tell. Tell me. Tell me the last time someone took their time with you, told you how beautiful you are. Tell me the last time someone gave you the love you deserve.”

“Too long.”

“Chris, can I?”

Christophe nodded, letting Phichit take his time kissing up his legs. Along the way, Phichit recalled every costume he loved and all the best moves on the ice. Christophe was leaking against his stomach and squirming at the attention.

Phichit kissed right at the crease of his thighs. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for twenty minutes, Chitty.”

Phichit chuckled and twisted off the cap off the lube. He drizzled a bit on his fingers and wrapped them around Christophe’s cock, gently stroking and spreading the lube. Once he was covered, Phichit leaned up and started licking the lube off.

 _“Chitty,_ my god.”

Phichit laughed, lips still pressed against Christophe. He gently pressed against Christophe’s rim and let him relax until he was easily able to get his finger in. Phichit licked him a few more times, replacing the lube with his spit before tilting Christophe’s tip into his mouth, gently sucking as he slid down.

Christophe was gripping the sheets and moaning as one finger became two and then three. Phichit pulled off his cock. “How are you doing Chris?”

Christophe hummed.

Phichit nipped at his hips and smiled, switching back to two fingers now that Christophe had relaxed enough to let him properly explore, running his finger in a circle around Christophe’s prostate. “Christophe.” Phichit questioned, “why do you think I’m made of glass?”

“I… I don’t.”

“Then pull my hair, beautiful.”

Christophe was quick to react, sliding his hand into Phichit’s hair and guiding him back to his cock as he held it in place. Phichit relaxed and let Christophe use his mouth as he started to press harder against his prostate. Christophe started to leak again quickly, pressing Phichit further down his cock each time until Phichit was swallowing around his head and his lips were gripping the base and Christophe was dragging him back up. Phichit alternated the pressure on Christophe’s prostate and let his tongue work the cock in his mouth.

When Christophe came, Phichit was happy to swallow it all, slowly drawing back the pressure before overstimulation kicked in.

“Chitty, Chitty come up here… your turn.”

Phichit kissed his hip and crawled up next to Christophe, gently pushing his hands away. “No, Chris. Today was about you. Wanted you to feel good.”

Christophe pulled Phichit into his side and kissed his temple.

“Gonna teach you that you’re worth it.”

Christophe shook his head.

Phichit yawned and snuggled in close. “Gonna teach you, beautiful. Gonna teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me and some of my friends! We're pretty chill and I'm always up for talking about stories/requests.  
> OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/) I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.


End file.
